


Caution

by QuenchiestCactusJuice99



Series: Bijuu Poetry [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchiestCactusJuice99/pseuds/QuenchiestCactusJuice99
Summary: He is the only ofthe ninewho believes in cautionand it showsin the way his siblings saytimidinstead ofcareful





	Caution

He is the only of

the nine

who believes in caution

and it shows

in the way his siblings say

_timid_

instead of

_careful_

and it seems as if

every day

he grows farther from them

watching and hearing

as if from

a distance

as if through

a wall of water, of silent

muffling waves

a wall of

his own

making

because siblings or

not, he has always been

the only one

with caution.

\- on Isobu


End file.
